Electronic insect control devices are generally known as a means for eliminating insects and other pests near homes and gardens. These devices have large housing structures permanently supported and connected to a source of electrical current. Lights or scented lures are used to attract the insects into contact with electrified structures which electrocutes the insect. Although the above devices are effective in controlling insects, they require a source of alternating electrical current which limits their use to areas where current is available through convenient outlets or by special wiring to remote locations. Such devices are fine for barns and sheds where current is available but often present wiring problems when insect control is needed in remote locations. In particular, it is often impractical to wire many livestock enclosures which are located far from an existing outlet of alternating electric current.
However, farm areas are wired with pulsed direct current in the form of electric fencing which may serve as an enclosure or as a barrier. The livestock in these areas attract a great number of insects, especially flies. An abundance of flies or similar pests can lead to many health related problems for certain forms of livestock., i.e. spread of disease among farm animals. Control of the insect population is necessary to maintain animal health which in turn leads to efficient production by the livestock. What is needed in the livestock industry is a simple and effective electronic insect control device which operates on direct current from electric fencing.